The Adventures of Luke Harley!
by Donut Yang
Summary: Meet Luke, your average, angry, short mute albino, and join him as he ventures the dark halls of Brennenburg castle with a handful of familiar friends! ((omg wtf am I doing. Is this crack? Haha, well, this will contain a bunch of yaoi. BoyXBoy smut! Don't like, don't read. I apologize for any triggers! Strong language.)
1. Pigs and Darkness

I huffed as the game I had waited so long for finally finished downloading. About fucking time. I'm tired of just sitting here all day.

This is the first game I got after having my laptop fixed. It took waaay too long for comfort.

It's called 'Amnesia'. Looks pretty spooky. I've overheard my 'friends' talking about it once, and it sounded pretty good. But I'm not one of those people prone for jump-scares. But YOLO, right? I might just quit right after having the first scare, haha.

Oh, whats _my _name?

I'm Luke. Luke Harley. Nice to meet you, I guess. I'll tell you some things about me.

For starters, I'm fucking **mute **and an albino. Not a good mix. People always fucking stare at me. I hate it. I prefer staying by myself. Maybe its because I barely get company. I have these so-called 'friends', but they're all assholes. Fucking preps. I'd kick them in the ass anytime.

Anyway, I'm seventeen, 5"6, and I really like drawing and playing video games. Drawing is the only good thing here, and thank god I have an art teacher. I'm also a Black belt in Taekwondo. I don't have parents, but I don't wanna talk about that. Personal stuff, y'know.

I sigh and click on the game. But the moment I do that, all I see is this... White screen.

_What the fuck. What the FUCK?! Was this a virus or something?! Fuuuuck!_

But before I can flip the whole fucking desk, my vision tunnels, and its dark.

I hate the dark.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

When I wake up, I'm not greeted by the lamp in my room or the bottles of orange soda pop on my desk or bed.

Only by a cold stone floor and a note on my face.

I try to groan, but no sound comes out. Oh, right. I almost forgot I was mute. Haha.

I remove the slip of paper away from my face and sit up. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the lighting of the large room. A silver chandelier was above my head.

_What the- Where the hell am I?_

The size of the room made me shiver. I prefer smaller spaces. I tried to move, but my legs were asleep. I frowned, like I always do, and tried to slap my legs awake. Uuuggghhh. I hate this feeling... So uncomfortable! Arrrgh! Damn, I would scream if I could.

When I looked around some more, I found out that this was actually a really long corridor. This disturbed more than I would admit, I mean, seriously!

Slowly, but gradually, my legs began to feel again, but I couldn't stand just yet. I sighed, glancing at that small piece of paper. It had some letters on it. I picked it up.

**Hello, and welcome to Brennenburg castle! I don't know you, but you're a fucking cutie. My name is Berry, but for some reason, everyone calls me 'The Bro'. It's weird, really. Anyway, the Barrels told me to tell you to come to the South Wing. They wanna meet you ;)**

**-Berry.**

I couldn't help but be disgusted by that little emoticon at the end.

_Fuck no. I think I'll go explore first._

The letter itself gave me weird vibes. I frowned at it, but decided to pocket it anyway. Finally, I was able to move by myself.

I stood up, wobbling slightly, but okay, nonetheless. I walked down the corridor, looking around.

The corridor itself had many doors, which gave me the chills. The more I went down, the darker it got.

I was just about to turn back, when suddenly, more chandeliers above me lit up.

Okay, nope. Just... No. Waaay too scary.

But still, something was beckoning me towards the darkness. I was scared, of course. Anyone would be.

I really didn't want to go in there, but something told me that I wouldn't be able to progress if I didn't.

_Hey, if something comes my way, I'll just be able to fight it, right?_

Almost forgot I was a Black belt.

Well, that thought assured me. But just before I could take a step forward, I heard a door creak.

I spun around, but all I saw was a glint and a flash of pink and black.

_What the fu-_

Well, I couldn't scream, obviously. But I would if I could, oh yes, definitely.

All I could see was pink. Pink pink pink. What the hell? And why was it so hard to breath? It was like I was choking on strawberries, but nevermind.

_F-fuuuck! Get off me!_

"What's this? Aren't you going to talk?"

Okay, I was _not _blushing just now 'cause, _damn_, that voice sounded hot.

If I could, I would've kicked this douche off a long time ago, but my legs were basically wrapped around his torso, and my arms were trapped underneath his chest. This guy's head was on my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck.

This was...t-too embarrassing!

_Get the fuck off me!_

The pink-haired man took his face off my neck and I was met with rich magenta eyes, which were narrowed towards me. I turned my head to look away from him, hoping that he wouldn't see my red face even though he clearly did.

God, why was he hot? I've met plenty of girls and boys who were hot, but this guy was different. Hotter than the rest, I guess you could say.

A sultry grin was plastered across his face. I finally found the courage to frown at him angrily.

"You're cute."

Whew, that nearly threw me off the edge. I made a face and threw my head back, praying that this was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream...

"Can't you talk?"

I shook my head.

"Ah. Mute?"

_No duh. Asshole._

He laughed, a hearty noise that made me blush even harder, I was sure I would explode any minute now.

"Funny. I can practically guess what you're sayin'!"

Slowly and intimately, he slid off of me. I covered my face in embarrassment. To most people who would usually see me as an angry, raging albino, they would've been surprised at me by acting like this. I peeked through my fingers, only seeing that the seductive look never left his face.

I kicked him off, now that my legs were free. He fell back with an audible 'oof' and I jumped up skillfully. I was surprised when I saw that the man had these two pig ears on top of his head.

Was he from an anime? It was kinda like he was. Hot, pervy, and animal counterparts. Gee.

Anyway, I turned tail and ran down the corridor.

"Hey! Wait!"

I kept on running.

"Its dangerous over there! Come baaack!"

Oh fuck, were those his footsteps running after me? I glanced backwards, and apparently, it was.

His eyes were glinting in the most strangest way that urged me faster. Was he gonna molest me?!

But apparently, my short legs weren't fast enough, and he caught me with a swoop of his strong arms. I noticed that he wore a pink shirt which was tattered, revealing his chest and arms. His black skinny jeans were in the same shape.

_H-hey! Let go, you perv! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!_

He started laughing. "Gee. Again, you're pretty cute."

The pink-haired man turned backwards.

"That's the South Wing. Its pretty damn scary, if you ask me. Lotta baddies over there. Wouldn't want that happenin' to you!" He nuzzled his nose in my white hair, and I glowered at him.

Now that I thought about it, this place did seem ominous. Dreading. Maybe I should listen to him?

Right now, he was holding me, bridal style. To be honest, I really liked being carried.

But then, his fingers began ghosting over my ass. I glanced up at him, and he had a nonchalant expression on his face, but that suddenly turned to a grin as he groped one of my cheeks.

**Smack!**

I huffed, pushing him off of me as he rubbed the area where I had slapped him.

"Haha, that hurt."

I shot him the birdie. He laughed louder.

"Whatever, whatever. I'll take yah to Chair's place."

_Chair? What the fuck is with this guy..._


	2. Friends or Foes?

I continued following this strange man, who called himself 'Piggeh'. I think he mentioned that he was also called 'Parker'? Is that his real name? Gee.

I stood behind him, so I would be able to avoid his flirtatious gaze. God _damn_, I wanted to punch him so hard. But then again, that sounded very rude. I'm an asshole, I admit it, but not _that _kind of asshole.

I was at least happy about how he didn't make fun of me when he found out I was mute. When normal people realize that, they start asking me a shit ton of questions or do what the _think _is sign language. Bullshit.

"Welllp! Here we are, Shorty!"

I flicked him on the arm as the pink-haired man opened the door, strutting in as if he owned the whole damn place. Well, he probably did, but I think not.

"WOOOO!"

I peered in the large doorway and I was surprised to see a rotten pig jumping all over the place. Where the hell did he-

I should just leave, huh.

Before I could turn back, however, a soft voice called for me.

"Hey! Come here!'

I looked up. Damn, everything was huge. Oh well. I like being short anyway.

"Over here!"

I followed the voice through the maze of book shelves, staring at them in awe. Everything looked so old! I felt as if I was in an antique shop. I love those little trinkets.

I finally came to what seemed like a clearing, with a large square table in the middle of it. I was surprised to see another male there. He wore square glasses and a green beret, with brown hair, along with a green vest and a white long-sleeved shirt underneath it.

I immediately felt calm. I had this weird feeling that he was a nice guy.

Anyway, I stood there, staring at him. He stared back, his green eyes wide. I guess he was surprised at how I looked. I get that all the time. It's not everyday you see someone like me.

His face turned into a gentle smile, which made my heart catch in my throat. I barely ever see smiles like that, so this one made me feel weird. The only smiles I ever saw were drunk, grinning-like-idiots, and stupid. Ugh.

The man gestured to the chair in front of him. The table was surrounded by green chairs with deep brown wood, the color of his hair. I slowly walked up to him, pulling out the chair and sitting down.

His smile grew. "What's your name?" His voice was nice and soft.

I made a face, pointing at my throat and raising an eyebrow. For extra effect, I stuck my tongue out and crossed my throat, shaking my head. His smile turned into a sorrowful look.

"Oh... Are you mute?"

_Yes. _I nodded.

He smiled sadly, but he reached under the table, muttering a "Wait a moment, please."

He came back up, holding a few slips of paper and a pencil.

This again. This was the only way I could communicate with people who didn't understand sign language.

"What's your name? I'm , but you can call me Charlie."

I looked down at the blank sheet of paper, before writing my name in.

**I'm Luke Harley. Nice to meet you.**

I handed the paper back to him. He nodded, humming.

"You have nice handwriting! Would you like some tea?"

_Finally. I'm damn thirsty._

I nodded, the right corner of my mouth twitching upwards. That was my 'smile'.

He stood up, humming and trotting away, leaving me alone.

I sighed, putting my arms on the table and resting my head against them. I'm pretty tired. Hell, I'm always tired. I'm a busy person.

"'Eyyyy! Stephano! Come 'ere!"

"What? What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Come meet the new guy!"

"What in hell do you mean?"

I heard the sound of a chair scraping backwards, followed by rapid footsteps approaching me, and some weird...squishy sound.

I sat up abruptly, deciding to go after , but something was in front of me before I knew it, lewd squelching noises echoing through the library, which made me blush like hell, I almost fell to my knees.

I had this weird thing for wet sounds. Is that wrong?

"Hey! Stop right there!"

I jumped and spun around, facing a tall...gold man. He was as tall as Piggeh. He wore a headdress and a golden robe, along with a dangerous looking sword, which was pointed in my direction.

"Who are you?!" He demanded. I couldn't help but wince. Goddamn, he was loud. Not to mention terrifying. Again, I'm not good with scary things.

"Wooooah. Calm down, Stephano! He's the new guy!" Piggeh, or Parker, was suddenly behind me, all tall and mighty. I was relieved he was backing me up.

"I'm not asking you, Parker!"

"Dude, he can't talk! He's mute!"

The golden man, seemingly dubbed as 'Stephano', frowned, lowering his sword slightly. I stared up at him with wide eyes. Was he going to hurt me? He looked like he wanted to.

"What in the world is going on in here?"

's voice never sounded better. I was about to walk towards him, but Piggeh's strong arms suddenly caught me in an embrace. I frowned, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He simply laughed, nuzzling my neck and- What the fuck... Is he sniffing me?

I kicked his shins, forcing him to drop me.

"Oh, I was just introducing Stephano to the new guy!" Piggeh said in his sing-song voice. It made me angrier, somehow.

"Anyway! Whats your name? You didn't tell me..." he huffed, pouting childishly. I sighed, rubbing my face with both hands tiredly. I stormed towards the table, sitting down in that same chair. sat across from me, again. I noticed he was holding a tray that consisted of a few teacups and a teapot. He poured me some, handing me the cup. I took it gratefully.

"Careful, it's hot." I nodded.

I reached for that slip of paper that was in the middle of me and . It was the same one I showed him. It threw it at Piggeh, not looking at him.

After a few moments of silence, I heard Stephano say something that made me want to strangle him.

"What are you?"

Oh my fucking god.

I snatched the paper away from them, and began to write, quickly, angrily.

**I'm albino, stupid. **I paused for a moment, and continued. **I should be asking you the same question.**

Stephano took the paper this time, his golden eyes running along the letters. I sighed, my face going red once more.

Why was everyone here so damn hot? It made me want to tear my hair out.

"What's an 'albino'?"

**Something in the genes I guess. **He didn't know what an albino was? Well... That seemed understandable, right? But how he asked me... That was so damn rude...

"Maybe we could ask Pewdie or Marzia when they come around?" suggested.

Stephano sighed, while Piggeh agreed ecstatically.

"Well, just to answer your question, I'm a chair, Piggeh is a pig, and Stephano is a statue."

I stared at .

Am I high? Did someone spike my soda?

**...how? That doesn't really make sense.**

"Ah! Well, let me show you. Chairmode, activate. Boop!"

And right then and there, a chair was standing in 's place.

I blinked. Well, goddamn. I probably am high.

I glanced at Stephano, only to see that he was no longer there. Only a gold statue, and that same rotten pig on the floor next to him.

I nodded, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, but when all else failed, I simply began to write.

**This is a lot to take in.**

transformed into a man, same with Piggeh and Stephano. He laughed nervously as I took a deep gulp of my tea.

"Haha, I know. You'll get used to it, though! Cry did."

**Who's Cry?**

"Ah, he's Pewdie's friend."

**What about this 'Pewdie' and Marzia you were talking about?**

"Well... I guess you could say that Pewdiepie is our... Creator? Something like that. He's a great guy. And Marzia is Pewdie's girlfriend."

**So... You guys are all...together? Friends?**

"Yep! We're the Bro Army!" Piggeh piped up, who was looking over my shoulder.

_Friends..._

Jealously sparked into my gut. I hated that feeling. It made me sick. Nonetheless, I nodded, finishing the rest of my tea.

"Would you like some more tea?" asked. I did my best to not frown and shook my head.

**I'm going to look for a book to read. Is that okay with you?**

's eyes glimmered as a grin spread over his face.

"Do you like to read?"

**Sure as hell do. **I gave him that so-called 'smile'.

**Do you have Romeo and Juliet?**

"Yes! Follow me..."

The man began to walk into the maze of books, and I followed, but I secretly frowned, digging my nails into my palms.

_He's lucky. Having these friends. Well, fuck._


	3. Stephano and the Bro

I sat on the table, a pile of books beside me. I was currently reading 'Romeo and Juliet', a small lamp beside me.

The library was huge. It even had some stairs, which led into rooms, and a kitchen, along with large, round windows.

Peering out those said windows, I noticed that it was nighttime. Mr. Chair said that I could take a room, a vacant one right next to his. I was very thankful. At least I had somewhere to sleep.

To be honest, I really wasn't reading this tragic piece of shit story which would always make me cry my fucking eyes out. I was actually thinking of how I got here.

_So I just downloaded a game... And... White screen, right? Goddamn, this doesn't make sense._

Thinking about this was starting to make my head hurt. I groaned inwardly, rubbing my temples.

I yawned. I was starting to get tired.

_I should go to bed._

I closed the book, putting it on the stack of the other articles. I decided it would be proper to put them away.

I held the stack of books in one hand, and the handle of the lamp in the other. I walked through the small maze of bookshelves, humming, even if no sound came out.

Okay, that sounded depressing.

I tried to take my mind off of that, because then I would be all gloomy and shit. Fucking mood swings.

Anyway, I finally made it to the correct section and began to slide the books in their correct order, the lamp burning brightly beside me.

...

That is, until it suddenly blew itself off and all the candles/torches in the room were snuffed out.

I froze, my heart beginning to thrum madly against my ribcage. I heard a door creaking. The sound of footsteps entering the library made me freeze...

...and drop the book I was holding. It fell with a loud _thud._

_FUUUCK._

"Ooooh? Is someone there~?"

The voice was flirtatious, but it wasn't Piggeh. Nor was it Stephano or Mr. Chair.

It was deep, gravelly. I would be lying if I said it wasn't scary as hell. It sent shivers down my spine.

I heard clacking heels approach me, and my heartbeat was the only thing I could hear. I slowly backed away from the bookshelf, a hand covering my mouth, afraid that whoever was there would hear my breathing and hurt me, or perhaps, kill me. And _god_, I didn't want that of course.

I hurriedly shuffled to my right, since the clacking was coming from my left. I couldn't stop shivering. My nails were digging into my palm.

I quickly walked away from that area, praying to no one in particular. And I-

I fucking tripped over a stack of books.

_I'm fucked._

I tried to scramble up, but then, something was on top of me, straddling my waist, and some sort of...claw was pointed at my throat.

"Ah, there you are, cutie~!"

I was roughly shoved to the side, so I was on my back. The person, seemingly a man, was on top of me once again.

Holy_ fuck_. Why was everyone here so hot?

He wore some sort of tan hood. He had a strong square jaw. His eyes were olive green, with slitted pupils. I couldn't see the rest of him, but all I knew was that he was hot and had some sort of mutilated clawed hand.

We were both caught in a staring match, but I was the first to look away, my eyes clenched shut. If I had a voice, I would've said this:

_"If you're going to kill me, might as well do it already."_

But instead, he only grinned and began to fucking _grind _against me.

_WOAH WOAH WOAH FUCKING HOLD UP._

I tried to struggle, but his claw was at my throat, slicing a thin line that dripped my blood.

_HELP ME DAMMIT I DON'T WANT THIS!_

"Argh!"

The grinding suddenly stopped, and I opened one teary eye.

The man's eyes were bulging, his jaw slackened. He looked stunned, but suddenly, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Stephano was standing there, his sword slightly bloody. His golden eyes were wide, and had a small hint of worry in them, but he was frowning.

"'Ay cerumba... Are you okay?" He asked. I didn't respond, only sitting up, rubbing my throat.

It stung. It made me wince. I pulled my hand back, looking at the blood.

Warmth dripped down my cheeks, and I brought my other hand up.

I was crying? Well, shit.

Sometimes I don't know when I'm crying. I don't make a sound, which doesn't indicate it.

Stephano knelt beside me, the frown disappearing, replaced by a concerned look. I felt sick. Dirty, actually.

"You should take a bath. You smell like the Bro."

_Well thank you, asshole._

I frowned at him, wiping away my tears with both hands.

"Oi! You're getting blood on your face. Stop that. C'mon."

He stood up, and I did the same. He walked towards a door in the library. Silence was in between us, for obvious reasons. He opened the said door, which was a bathroom.

He nodded at me.

"I'll make sure zhe Bro doesn't come in."

I stood there awkwardly, staring at the blood in my hands. I wanted to thank him, I really did, but I couldn't say anything.

"What are you waiting for? Get in zhere."

_Fuck it._

Mustering up all the courage I could get, I hugged him. He smelt nice, I guess. Like... Fruit? Spicy fruit.

I pulled away and refused to look at him, shutting the door behind me and locking it. The moment I did that, however, I fell to the floor, on my knees, squealing inwardly.

_I'm like a Japanese schoolgirl... What the hell am I doing with my life._


	4. Dreaming?

... Am I really drunk? Am I dreaming?

I groan inwardly as I pace back and forth in my room. After that bath and the dangerous awkwardness, Stephano gave me bandages for my wound and now I'm here.

God, why is it so hot in this room? I walk towards the window and open the latch, struggling to get it open. Man, how old was this place?

After a while, it bursts open and I immediately breathe in the fresh air that smells a whole lot like pine. Actually, looking outside, I see that the castle is surrounded by a large forest, the moonlight illuminating the whole place.

I bite my lip, turning to look around for some paper. This would be an awesome thing to draw...

I finally notice some blank dusty papers and a charcoal pencil. I grab the stuff and drag a stool towards the window.

The night air feels nice. Much better than the fucking pollution in the city. God, I wonder why I moved there in the first place...

I start working on the many trees, my brow furrowed in concentration.

I don't mean to brag, but I'm pretty damn good at drawing.

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_"'Ey doc. How's Luke doing?"_

_"Hm... His condition seems to be stable. How did you find him again?"_

_"Well, me 'n 'mah friends were gonna go drinkin' at the local pub. Went to go pick 'im up, but he wasn't answerin' the door. Used a spare key and 'e was jus' layin' there, not movin' an inch."_

_"I see... At what time did you find him?"_

_"Ah... Somewhere around five? Can't really remember, y'know."_

_"I understand. I-"_

_"H-HEY! He's bleedin'!"_

_"What? What in the world-"_

_"Why's he bleedin' from the neck?"_

_"Oh dear- NURSE!"_

_**~0~0~0~0~0~0~**_

_**AH!**_

I shot up, drool dripping from my chin. I looked around frantically.

What the... Fuck?

Was that a dream?

My head was pounding and my ears were ringing. My heart was thumping against my ripcage painfully.

What the hell was that? I pant and brush my bangs back, trying to catch my breath. Did I doze off?

I looked outside and shivered. Cold... And the sun was starting to come up.


End file.
